


i'm miss sugar pink, liquor liquor lips

by pridym



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Character Study, Eating Disorders, Gen, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pridym/pseuds/pridym
Summary: Недостаток Блэр Уолдорф: она всегда хочет слишком много.





	i'm miss sugar pink, liquor liquor lips

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'm miss sugar pink, liquor liquor lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/556460) by [theviolonist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theviolonist/pseuds/theviolonist). 



Недостаток Блэр Уолдорф: она всегда хочет слишком много. 

Всё началось, когда ей было три. Она спросила свою маму, почему у неё только одна кукла - разве той не одиноко? Всё началось хорошо - в некотором смысле. Блэр Уолдорф просто хотела, чтобы кто-то не остался в одиночестве.

Но тогда Элеонор ( _обрамлённые серебром глаза бабочки*, стройные ноги, лебединая шея_ ) опустилась вниз, взяла руку своей маленькой девочки и сказала: «Ты можешь получить всё, что захочешь». 

Блэр Уолдорф изменилась в тот день, потому что поверила – и теперь она хочет то, что было обещано. 

Это всего лишь честно, в конце концов.

*

Было недостаточно одной Серены ( _золотые волосы, длинные ноги, короткое платье_ ) в качестве лучшей подруги: Блэр хотела всех девушек. Было недостаточно одной пары туфель: Блэр хотела их все - даже самые высокие, на которых не смогла бы ходить. Ее губы должны были быть самими красными, вечеринки – самыми улётными; она пила самое дорогое шампанское и разъезжала на самых блестящих машинах.

Она, Блэр Уолдорф, не сумасшедшая; просто однажды ей сказали, что она принцесса, – и она совершила ошибку, поверив им. 

*

(Было недостаточно иметь одно платье: она хотела их все, и она хотела бы быть моделью для каждого, чтобы надеть все сразу; макияж бы наносился один на другой и запекался, проникая глубоко в кожу. Её не волновала красота. Дело было не в том, как это выглядит. Дело было в том, сколько можно получить. В этом вся Блэр Уолдорф.)

*

 

Блэр было четырнадцать, когда папа ушёл. Она стояла прямо в коридоре, тонкая и стройная, совершенная, как и хотела её мама, наполненная пустотой в звенящих, как жалюзи, костях, и единственной её мыслью было: _тыквенный пирог_.

Тыквенный пирог. Был ли он причиной, погнавшей папу из дома? Блэр съела слишком много от тыквенного пирога – целую половину до того, как смогла остановиться; вилка по-прежнему была зажата между её зубами. 

Её папа пришёл ( _поджатые губы, пристальный взгляд, жестокое сердце_ ). Накричал на неё: ты съела весь тыквенный пирог, говорил он, как эгоистично, - а затем переключился на маму. И дело было уже не в тыквенном пироге, по крайней мере, не тогда, когда они разбили китайскую вазу династии Мин. Негласное правило в доме Уолдорф: ты не разбиваешь китайскую вазу династии Мин из-за тыквенного пирога.

Но Блэр думала, может – может, это всё было из-за этого проклятого пирога.

Блэр было пятнадцать, когда папа ушёл. Она смотрела, как закрываются двери лифта за его спиной и он не оглядывается назад, но единственное, о чём она могла думать: _тыквенный пирог_.

Поэтому она пошла на кухню. Она съела пирог вилкой - одной из тех маленьких серебряных вилочек, что бабушка Блэр подарила родителям на свадьбу.

Смоченный в слезах пирог, терпкий и солёный, оставался аккуратными мазками оранжевого в уголках рта Блэр. 

В этот раз она съела его весь. А затем пошла в ванную, вытолкнула из себя с помощью пальцев и смыла в канализацию всё: слёзы, тыквенный пирог и уходящую спину своего отца.

*

Если бы вы были Блэр Уолдорф, вы бы увидели:

мир, как китайский магазинчик, на полках которого

(мальчики: с их жилетами и их ухмылками, с их пальчиками и их стаканами виски)

(девочки: с их блестящими губами и их томными взглядами, с их соприкасающимися коленками и их платьями в блёстках)

(пироги – с тыквой, ревенем, вишней - и «Ангельский торт»**, одна бутылка шампанского или двадцать)

Она там – и она, конечно, берёт все. Не то чтобы кто-нибудь сказал ей _нет, у тебя заболит живот._

*

Когда ей было восемь, она познакомилась с Нейтом Арчибальдом ( _синие носки, голубые глаза, соломенные волосы_ ).

Она не влюбилась в него с первого взгляда. Он был всего лишь одной из её игрушек: она брала его за руку, и он смотрел на неё, скучающий и беззаботный, пытаясь объяснить _Великого Гэтсби._

В конечном счете, это именно то, что ей всегда в нём нравилось: его опущенные глаза. Как он никогда не заботился о ней - ни в мелочах, ни в целом. Пустота словно всегда чувствует, когда её зовут.

Когда ей было пятнадцать, она посмотрела на Нейта Арчибальда ( _голубые глаза, грязные руки, опущенные уголки губ_ ) во второй раз и наблюдала, как он влюбляется в её лучшую подругу. Она не была скучающей, она не была беззаботной.

Они понимала страстный порыв и знала, что ты никогда не разлюбишь Серену Ван Дер Вудсен полностью, так что она развернулась к нему спиной.

Но она никогда не отказывалась от него. Ещё один недостаток Блэр Уолдорф: она никогда ни от кого не отказывается. Она всегда хочет сохранить всё навечно.

 

*

Она ела _эклеры_ в своём пентхаусе. Её бельё было анисово-зеленым, глаза - красными. Она хотела покупать бриллианты - она их покупала.

*

Чак Басс свалился ей на голову в её семнадцатый день рождения. Он свалился на голову, как делал это всегда, с каждым звонким слогом своего имени. Чак. Басс. Он говорил это достаточное количество раз. 

Нет ничего впечатляющего в произошедшем с Чаком Бассом. Она упала в колодец и только потом, выбравшись, поняла: барахталась-то не в мёде.

*

Она ела шарлотку с газировкой в кафе во Франции. Она выводила грязь пути со своих перьев – пятно за пятном. _Моё Королевство за тыквенный пирог_ , думала она, но её королевство было дома и стоило слишком мало.

*

Видите ли, если вы хотите поговорить об огромном количестве раз, когда Блэр Уолдорф обманывали, заставляя поверить, она может иметь всё, Дэн Хамфри - это, наверное, её любимая история. 

Это, в общем-то, итог всей проблемы под названием Дэн Хамфри: он – история. 

Не такая история, как Серена, не та, что мерцает и поблёскивает, и говорит с гордостью: я – история. Нет, Дэн Хамфри – это история исподтишка. Он подкрался к ней с такой сладостью, обернул хвостики своих запятых вокруг её шеи так милосердно – она даже не сопротивлялась. 

(Она даже не думала о том, что подбирает выброшенный Сереной мусор, и это значит немало, потому что она думает о Серене много и часто. Быть лучше нее, любить её, свергать её. Возвращаться к ней) 

Дэн не разбил её сердце. Оно сопротивлялось какое-то время, затем издало резкий крик рвущейся бумаги, и Блэр взглянула на свой живот, обнаружив, как каждое слово, подаренное ей Дэном, вытекает из неё. _Всё ложь_ , думала она. Она истекала кровью, только чтобы не думать о тех словах, которые не были ложью.

*

Она приготовила тыквенный пирог. Но вкус оказался не тот – она выкинула его после второго кусочка, поехала в _Ритц_ и заказала мясо по-татарски с соусом из чёрного перца, тушённую баранину, крабы и торт «Красный Вельвет»***. Все искусно сочеталось с её накрашенными ногтями.

*

Блэр Уолдорф могла бы быть кем угодно: она могла бы быть аферисткой, она могла бы быть моделью, она могла бы быть алкоголиком. 

Но вместо всего этого она закончила Блэр Уолдорф, экстраординарной наследницей, единственной определяющей вещью которой оказался её голод. 

Она хочет любви, она хочет блеска, и она хочет счастья; она хочет кота, сливки, кувшин и доярку. Она хочет золото, пушки и мальчиков. Она хочет маму и папу, торт и тыквенный пирог. 

_Вот она я_ , думает она каждый раз, оказываясь на коленях перед унитазом в своей сверкающей белой ванне, будто собираясь молиться. 

Вот она я.

*

(Они забыли кое-что сказать Блэр Уолдорф: неважно, хочешь ли ты слишком много или слишком мало, ты всё равно закончишь в одиночестве.)


End file.
